Prussia's Protest
by waterrain
Summary: Prussia decides to Protest Russia's control over him in the most unusual way and West would not approve, but he is on the other side of the wall. Russia in the end just walks away while sighing and mutters to himself 'It Is Not Illegal'.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

Russia blinked for a moment and then tilted his head in confusion.

"Why are you naked?" Russia asked lightly and he held his lead pipe behind his back.

"I'm expressing my freedom." Prussia commented firmly and his hands were crossed in annoyance because of Russia's sudden arrival.

"At least I know you have no weapons, da." Russia commented lightly and then smiled in a twisted manner at Prussia. "It is distasteful, but it is not illegal and some of my people support it."

"This is my personal protest!" Prussia shouted loudly and his cheeks were red.

"Not very effective, da. Just slightly disturbing and odd, but poses no threat. So you can keep on being without clothes and weapons, da. Good bye for now Prussia." Russia commented innocently and he left behind a cursing Prussia.

"Damn, Kill joy. I'll show him." Prussia muttered bitterly to himself and he gritted his teeth angrily. "I refuse to give in and put on my clothing. No way in hell and Russia is being a sneaky bastard for he wants me to be dressed, but I say Hell No and keep on being naked."

Russia sighed lightly and shook his head when he heard Prussia's yell of 'I will remain naked and I will not give into Russia!'

"He is silly, da." Russia whispered to himself and sighed deeply. "It is not illegal and I do not really care."

**A Bit Of History and Information**

**The purpose of nudism (or naturism) is non-erotic and non-sexual; any sexual activity on a FKK beach is illegal. Nudism rather aims to promote a free and healthy lifestyle close to nature and helps to create relaxation and a positive body image.**

**You might find more nudist areas in the East of Germany; nudism was very popular during the East German regime, when taking off your clothes was an expression of freedom and a personal protest against the confines of the communist state. **

**As many Socialist Unity Party members were naturists, and in response to public demand, in the years 1956 and 1957, the party turned away from forbidding public nudity. FKK, ****Frei Korper Kulture****, (Free Body Culture) became a national feature of East Germany.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

Russia was getting rather annoyed with Prussia and he kept on reminding himself 'It is not illegal for Prussia to be naked, but it should be illegal to be annoying.' It was getting rather bothersome for Prussia somehow keeps on finding him and Russia struggled not to smack him with his lead pipe.

"Hah, Ha. I have five meters of awesomeness. What do you have Russia? Nothing because you are afraid of to be naked and scared of my pure nakedness." Prussia said loudly and he pointed to his lower regions. Russia's cheeks were red not because of embarrassment, but for how much it was taking him not to attack Prussia and make him shut up. After all Russia was getting a head ache and tired of Prussia's silly boasting.

"Prussia, I'm not afraid of your naked body. I have told you several times, da. Do I have to say it to you again?" Russia managed to say calmly and his hand gripped his pipe tightly longing to silence Prussia, but resisted the urge.

"You are just pissed my vital regions are bigger." Prussia stated smugly and then he looked at how murderous Russia's face became while looking at him.

"I'm not upset or as you said 'Pissed'. I do not need to brag or boast about mine." Russia said in a deadly voice and then asked in a whisper. "Do you want to see my lower regions and see for yourself whether or not your words are true? I can show my body, da. I'm not afraid, but are you afraid to see me naked?"

Prussia gapped at Russia and then watched as Russia begun to take off his long brown coat. He turned away and then ran while screaming loudly 'I do not need to know! Mine are bigger and awesome! I'm not frightened!'

Russia sighed and then shook his head.

"I suppose he does not want to find out the truth, da." Russia said innocently and he felt better since Prussia was not there bugging him. "Ah, marvelous peace and quiet again."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

Russia sighs lightly to himself and he is completely naked. Thankfully the people have the decency not to stare at him and he was trying to prove several points.

"Mein Gott," Prussia said in a startled voice and then managed to say. "Russia. I never knew you were packing such a huge weapon down there."

Russia's cheeks were burning slightly and he regrets not having his longer pipe with him, but still has his smaller pipe with him and if Prussia keeps on staring at him….He might put him out of his misery.

"No wonder. You are the biggest Nation in the world by area and man you are packing some heat." Prussia commented and his eyes fixed downwards at Russia's vital regions. "Damn. You are bigger than me down there and you are not even hard yet."

"My eyes are up here, da. You are being rather indecent, vulgar, disrespectful, and rude. Naughty people or Nations will be punished, da." Russia stated coldly and innocently. His small pipe of justice was in his right hand and he was about to smack Prussia hard on the head, but then the local authorities came for staring at someone naked is indecent and Prussia had to stay locked up for a day to think about his actions. Russia sighed deeply for he really wanted to smash Prussia's head in and make him regret that staring.

"Man, I can't believe Russia is bigger than me." Prussia muttered bitterly to himself and his arms were crossed angrily. "It is not fair or right. I'm completely awesome, but yet…Damn."

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Mein Gott is German for My God**

**The biggest country in the world area wise is ****Russia**** and it covers a total area of 6,592,800 square miles (17,075,400 square kilometers). Russia accounts for nearly 11.5% of the Earth's total land mass.**

**Russia boasts of abundant forest reserves and is a giant in terms of energy resources, as it is extremely rich in oil deposits and mineral resources. **


End file.
